


Trickster for Keeps

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, Other, POV Second Person, i tagged it as him and reader since that was the original intent sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: What makes Sirius Black, Sirius, and how he's only meant for one girl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. For the amazing Lizzie the Witch, who gets me to read fem!Harry! Be shocked and amazed, Liz… I never thought I'd love your fem!Harry/Sirius fics so much…but I appreciate that you love Sirius as much as I do. So enjoy some Sirius now. ;3 Happy Christmas '10, Liz! Read, review, and enjoy!

Maybe it's the

f.a.m.i.l.y

either the _name_ or the money

_something_ to put

*S*T*A*R*S*

in a girl's eyes

* * *

Maybe it's his

**rebellious** /s/T/r/E/a/K/

What witch could resist a

·d-a-r-e- _d-e-v-i-l_ ·

**?**

Merlin knows he certainly proved that aspect of his personality

when he

—left home—

—became a **l_i_o_n** —

—made friends with James. Potter.—

* * *

Maybe it's his

loyalty, _b.r.a.s.h.n.e.s.s_

when it comes to his loved ones

Everyone's seen it

( **you** 've seen it)

Sirius goes

NUTS

if one of his friends—

someone he **l-o-v-e-s**

—is hurt in _any_ way

Yeah, a bit of

p·o·s·s·e·s·s·i·v·e·n·e·s·s

is kinda _**cute**_

* * *

Maybe it's his

sMiLe

It hints at his

playfulness **& &**care

all at o~n~c~e

He's smart, sharp, shrewd and…

S!W!E!E!T

(and, surely someday,

_**y~o~u~r~s**_ )

* * *

Actually, it's his

**!** eyes **!**

Sure, everything else is nice & he really is a jack-of-all-trades

but there's a _history_ there…a

_character_

one that's tame **&** wild all at once and…

_A-n-d . . ._

you both know those eyes **belong** _only_ to **you**

**Author's Note:**

> :D Yay for Sirius! He's the nummiest character in the whole series… -w- I love him, in case you didn't catch that. So this was a lot of fun to write.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> 2016 note: Omg, wow… That's right. In 2010, I was reading some hella awesome fem!Harry/Sirius fics by [Lizzie the Witch](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2105202/I-promise-you-that)… Everyone, please go check out her Bella Potter/Sirius stories! They're really quite good! :'D *remembers them fondly even now -w-*


End file.
